An Unusual Quartet
by Rikkamaru
Summary: While Matthew nodded in agreement to the idea, he tried to imagine how that day would go, with a hyperactive nation, a terrifying yet childish nation, a shy invisible young nation, and a 5000 year old nation having to put up with all three. Oh boy.
1. Crowds and Trinities

Don't own Hetalia.

Crowds and Trinities

* * *

The World Meeting had just ended, but Canada didn't even bother getting up, knowing he was likely to be run over if he got near the door. Not that anyone would notice; sometimes he hated his invisibility. Resting his head on the table, he let the sea of conversation wash over him, when he heard the intimidating nation, Russia, speak up.

"Yao, can we get ice cream, da?" Matthew heard the soft shift of fabric by his and Russia's chair, followed by a soft chuckling.

"Of course, Ivan; I would be happy to take you for ice cream, aru. What flavor would you like?" China's calm voice seemed to rise above the den of noises around the three and Matthew had little trouble hearing it. He felt the area around him grow darker, and could almost imagine Russia's frightening smile in his head.

"Let's get chocolate, da!" With these words the sound of screeching chairs reached Matthew's ears as the two got up. However, there seem to be a pause and Canada nearly jumped out of his own skin when he felt a small hand rest on his head. He heard China's voice, closer than before, and blinked when he realized China was talking to him and not mistaking him for Alfred.

"Hey, are you okay aru? Canada, would you like to get ice cream with us as well aru?" Looking up, Matthew saw the nation's gold-brown eyes looking at him in worry while Russia seemed content with hugging the smaller nation from behind, and was resting his head on the Asian's with a frighteningly childish smile on his face. Matthew stuttered to form a response, and Russia started to scowl at the other's nervousness. Seeing this, Canada grew even more fearful, but China seemed to sense the tension. Raising the hand that wasn't on Canada's head, the Chinese man rested the raised hand on Russia's head, easing the taller man and leaving him smiling at the slight attention China gave him.

China looked at Matthew again and repeated himself. "Canada, would you like to go eat ice cream with us aru?" Smiling at the other man's patience (he _nothing_ like Alfred or Arthur: they would have ignored him by now), Canada nodded happily and stood up, barely containing his surprise when he realized he was slightly taller than the older man. Despite hiding his surprise well, China seemed to see it and smiled slightly.

"Do not be too surprised. The children of the dragon tend to not be very physically imposing." Canada blushed embarrassed, but China did not seem offended. As they began to walk to the exit, which had finally cleared from the stampede of nations, Russia released China from his hold but still walked closely behind the older nation. China didn't seem to mind and began talking to Canada casually.

"I noticed that a number of people don't seem to notice you, Canada. Why is that? You were a great asset during World War II, and you seem to be progressing well aru." China was looking at Matthew the entire time he talked, and had placed his hands in his sleeves in a calm motion. Canada thought about what China said and sighed.

"I think it's because I was raised with Alfred, and I never wanted to stand out. So now, while Alfred grabs everyone's attention, I seem to fade away like air." Though this may have sounded odd to anyone else, China narrowed his eyes in thought and nodded. Whatever he was about to say was interrupted, however, as they reached an ice cream store.

Once they got their ice cream "on the house" (China didn't seem to notice, but Canada had a great view of Russia smiling at the cashier the entire time), the trio began walking toward Canada's house instead of the hotel (the meeting took place in Canada, and Matthew invited Yao and Ivan over to his house). While walking, China spoke up again.

"Don't worry, Matthew; you will not fade aru. I myself have felt the threat of being destroyed by my very people. It was at the beginning of the Three Kingdoms Era. The three kingdoms, Shu, Wei, and Wu, fought constantly over the right to conquer China. Their fighting nearly tore my body to shreds, but I persevered, as should you." At Canada's shocked look, Yao laughed slightly. "Young Matthew, I am 5000 years old, and I can tell you I have not lived that long in a world of rainbows and sunshine aru. I must be like the tortoise, and withstand all obstacles."

Canada looked confused, and turned to China confused. "Why do you say stuff like that? 'The children of the dragon' and 'be like the tortoise'; what do those mean, eh?" The trio had finally reached Canada's house, and Matthew opened the door without pause, crossing the doorway to the living room. As he passed Kumajirou, he pet the small polar bear, ignoring the soft "who?" that passed the bear's lips. China followed him and Russia brought up the rear, closing the door behind him. As Canada took the right side of the couch, China took center and wrapped his arm around the young nation, pulling him closer to China.

"Well little one, there are four celestial guardians that protect China. They correspond to the cardinal directions aru. To the north is the Tortoise, symbolizing winter, water, perseverance, stubbornness, and strong-will. The west is home to the White Tiger, the representation of fall, metal, passion, anger, and solitude. From the south rises the Phoenix, who commands summer, fire, compassion, martyrdom, and love. And finally, to the east dwells the Dragon, which embodies spring, wood, honor, war, and the protection of the young. To live a good life, one must strive to be like the heavenly guardians. But we must not be too much like them, or we will be corrupt, aru." Here China takes a breath and looks straight into Matthew's eyes before continuing. "As a personification of my land and my people, I must be like all four of them. I must balance all of their attributes equally inside me, or I will fall aru."

Canada looked at the older country with wide eyes, obviously caught off guard by the blunt way China spoke of his own demise. Without saying anything, Canada looked into China's eyes and saw the wisdom and pain those 5000 years of watching others fade has created in the Chinese man's soul.

China smiled slightly again. "Besides, I know for a fact that a certain American state has yet to have stopped singing your praises aru." Canada smiled at the reference to his nephew.

"Ah; you're talking about Alaska." China nodded his smile widening.

"Yes; James truly seems to adore you." Canada looked at China again, suddenly confused.

"Wait. Why do you talk to James?"

China leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. "Alfred is still too young to realize that he plays favorites in a way that completely ostracizes both James and Noah aru. No one else has noticed it, but I visit both of them often. I do not want them growing up to resent what Alfred is too young and foolish to realize he is doing aru." Canada couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he thought of both Alaska and Hawaii leaning against the oldest nation among them.

Suddenly, China began to lurch forward, grasping his head frantically. Ivan didn't hesitate to pull the Chinese man against his chest, trying to keep the convulsing nation from injuring himself. Canada jumped up in fear, not sure what was causing China to be in pain. After turning in unknown pain for a little longer, China finally stopped and relaxed into the hold. He then looked up and smiled reassuringly at Canada before speaking.

"Aiyaa, don't worry Canada. North Korea's economy just took a turn for the worst, and it pains me to know that it's happening aru. This statement is very literal for me." Canada turned his head in a confused gesture.

"Why do you feel another countries pain, eh? I thought after they left you they weren't your concern?" Canada couldn't stop a wince when he saw that the blunt words caused a pained grimace to cross China's face. Russia, who had placed his head on China's again, scowled at the shy nation, but China shook off the pain and smiled again.

"When you have a large amount of nations that you love, you can't help but give a piece of yourself to them. When the nations I loved and cared for broke from me, I cared too much for them to take the piece back. With this piece still inside them, I can feel when they are in trouble aru." China shook his head, his smile widening at Canada's dumbfounded expression. "Don't look so shocked, aru, there's another person that has this problem."

Canada jumped at the chance to learn more about another country and leaned forward eagerly. China watched in fond amusement as Canada got closer to him to learn more.

"It's Spain." At Canada's confused look, Yao elaborated. "Spain is the adopted father of several nations, many of which make up part of South America aru. Chile, Argentina, and Mexico are good examples. Then there's his brother Portugal, who was taken from him, and by extension Brazil, who is Portugal's charge. Antonio is one of the few people who truly understands the saying that to have loved and lost, is better than to have not loved at all. I enjoy talking with him, and we visit each other often aru."

Canada looked at him and nodded. "Okay. Can he come with us next time?" China looked at him.

"Of course." As they finished their conversation, the clicking of nails could be heard, and an Irish wolfhound appeared in the doorway before walking in. China looked at it as it approached and pet it on the head as it sat near the three. He then turned to Canada and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a dog, aru." Canada blushed and smiled at the dog.

"When I was still a colony of England, I visited Ireland. He was the only one other than papa (France) who could always see me and he liked me more than America. He gave me Manus when he was a puppy. Since he's a nation's pet, he lives longer than normal I guess." China nodded at his words.

"That is the correct guess. I have Kunming shepherd named Yuan Chung and Spain has an Ibizan hound named Drina, while Ivan here has a Borzoi named Anastasia. While I'm not sure about the others, Chung has been with me for quite a while aru." Russia nodded, confirming all of Yao's words.

Suddenly, China seemed to come up with something, and he leaned forward with a smile more mischievous than his previous ones. "We should all go on a hunting trip together with our dogs one day. It would be fun aru."

While Matthew nodded in agreement to the idea, he tried to imagine how that day would go, with a hyperactive man, a terrifying yet childish man, a shy invisible young man, and a 5000 year old nation having to put up with all three.

That would certainly be an interesting day.

* * *

Notes: I imagine China, after thousands of years of living, would be fatherly at times. And I'm not making Ivan stalk Yao. I think if Ivan needed a parental figure, China would try to be a father to him. And since Canada was more or less ignored and forgotten as a child, he would like the attention Yao would give him. And i do believe China is 5000, not 4000. Sorry if anything seems too OOC.

While I did look up the information on the celestial guardians, the information only covered their direction, element, and season. The other stuff I made up based on the animals themselves on both their good and bad sides.

A lot of the stuff on the tearing apart of China came from Dynasty Warriors, so I tried to make it vague in case the game is really off.

The state stuff may not be true, but I can see America not remembering the two states that aren't very close to the rest of the nation. Both names come from popular baby name charts from their state.

And yes, I do think Spain is an adopted father of many nations. It's sad that no one writes fics on his family.

The title is slightly based on something I notice. I think when people are friends, it's easier if the group of friends interact in threes. It stops arguments from developing as quickly, but this is from my own experience.

Please review. I was thinking of making more "chapters" like this, but I'm not sure.

Ja ne!


	2. A Few Odd Meetings

Don't own Hetalia.

A Few Odd Meetings

* * *

It was during the next meeting's lunch break that Canada was able to see the hyper-active member of his new family. But it wasn't under the best circumstances. As he was approaching the Spaniard, he saw that Romano was currently screaming at him.

"Stay the hell away from me, you damn bastard! I'm tired of you acting like you care for me!" If you looked closely at Spain, you would be able to see the sudden heartbroken look on his face before it disappeared behind his grin.

"But I do care about you, Lovi! I really do-"

"Bullshit! I'm tired of your lies! I want you to only see me whenever I need tomatoes. Other than that, I want nothing to do with you!" With that, Romano turned and went to find his brother, leaving a distraught Spain grasping his heart. Slowly, the Spaniard bent down to rest on his knees, before dropping his and coughing, wiping his face for a few seconds and looking up again. He then murmured something, but Canada was able to catch what he said.

"Why? Why must it hurt when the ones I love leave me like this? First it was my children, now Lovi… but it always hurts so much." When Antonio finally looked up, he had a bright grin on his face while tears continued to run down his cheeks, and Matthew felt a part of his stomach go cold.

Antonio continued. "I hope you live a happy life, Lovino; I now forfeit my right to care for you. Lovino, I give you your freedom." Though Romano had already left, Canada felt the seriousness of the whole situation crash down around him, and he finally stepped into view. As if now hearing him, Spain's head snapped over and his green eyes met Canada's blue-violet eyes. Shock seemed to flash over his face, before being replaced with such sincere happiness that it almost hurt Matthew to see it.

"Matteo! What are you doing here?" Spain grinned again. "Oh, I know! You're here to ask me something, right? Oooo, I wouldn't suggest that; I'd be the first to tell you that I know next to nothing about anything." He then walked over and wrapped his arm around the Canadian's shoulders. "Come on, I want you to meet someone, his name is China and guess what? He's been alive for 5000 years! He'll answer your questions."

Ignoring the blonde's amused looks, Spain started to lead him back to the conference room. When they entered, they were generally ignored, though some people gave them odd looks. One person, a young woman who didn't attend meetings often, eyed Canada warily. Though Canada felt nervous under scrutiny, Spain didn't look bothered at all, and actually lead Canada over to the passive-aggressive girl.

As they drew closer, Matthew began to see the similarities between the girl and Antonio. Like the Spaniard, the girl had deeply tanned skin. Though her eyes were a very dark brown, they held the same warmth Spain's held. Her hair, an almost raven black, was tied up in a pony tail.

The other thing Canada noticed was that, as they drew closer, the tension began to leave her form, and an eager smile replaced her frown. Before they even reached her, she stood up and threw herself at Spain, hugging him around the neck.

Laughing, Spain wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her back, and they kissed each other on the cheek. Turning, Antonio used his head to gesture to the girl, who was now resting her head against his chest. "Matteo, this is Rosanna, mi hija." He then turned to the girl. "Hija, this is Matteo. He es mi amigo."

Turning to the Canadian, Rosanna nodded to him. "Hola, Canada. Yo soy Rosanna, but I would prefer you call me Mexico for now."

Startled, Canada nodded back. "O-oh, you're Al's other neighbor." Something in Mexico's eyes hardened at this, and her grip on Spain grew tighter.

"Yes, I am America's southern neighbor." Ignoring the somewhat tense atmosphere, Antonio kissed Rosanna on the forehead before letting her go.

"It's so good to see you again, hija. I would love to stay longer, but I need to speak with Yao." Nodding, Mexico hugged Spain one more time and walked back to her chair. Antonio watched her walk away for a second before grabbing Matthew again and resumed herding him to the now visible and obviously amused China.

When they reached him, Yao stood up and hugged the Spaniard. It was obvious he was concerned as he drew back and looked into Spain's eyes. Softly, he asked, "What happened, oh Feathered Serpent?" And Spain turned away, sighing.

"The sun was stripped away from me; stolen by the claws of the falcon." China narrowed his eyes at those words, and patted Antonio on the shoulder to comfort him. Spain looked back, and after a moment, grinned and gestured to Canada.

"Yao, Matteo has questions I'm pretty sure I can't answer." Curious, Yao glanced at Canada and smiled.

"What questions do you have, Matthew?" Though he didn't have questions beforehand, something the two said confused him; he might as well ask him now.

"Why did you call Spain the Feathered Serpent?" Instead of answering, Yao gestured to Antonio, and the Spaniard stood in front of Canada.

"Back when I was still an exploring and powerful nation, my people killed many ancient tribes in South America. While I took some part of this, I was more interested in the others' culture. I met the leader of each tribe and we would talk of their gods, music, rituals, weapons, clothing, and so many other things. Before each tribe fell, I asked each leader their opinion of this. They all told me they didn't mind because their god told them his successor would take them away. They all had the same form for their god; a great winged serpent. So they accepted their death, because the child of the serpent was there to claim the land as his own. I was the child of the serpent to these people."

Antonio finished his monologue with a cheeky grin and rubbed the back of his head, "Yao calls me the Feathered Serpent because the Child of the Serpent is such a mouthful."

While Canada stared startled at the grinning nation, another voice broke through the silence around them. "You keep talking, you'll make the kids ears bleed, Tonio."

Grinning widening even more, Spain shoved the speaker as approached them playfully. "Go to hell, Matthias."

The Dane grinned back at the Spaniard and crossed his arms. "No thanks, man; it's too damn hot down there."

Laughing as the two continued to banter back and forth, Yao looked at Canada, who seemed dazed from all this new information, and gestured at the blond bickering with Spain. "Matthew, this is Matthias, also known as Denmark. Antonio and I met him while we traveled and studies ancient languages." Returning to the other two's conversation, they found themselves in the middle of a rather…creative argument.

"The hell, you cheapskate? I'm telling you; my axe is clearly larger than yours!" Denmark yelled this in Spain's face, but the brunette stared fearlessly back at him.

"And I'm telling you; it's not the size that matters, but the performance." Spain responded without breaking a sweat, and the two locked eyes.

"What are you getting at, you cape-wearing clown?"

"Yours is too big! While impressive, it's only good for one go around."

"One is all you should need! You're just anal about this because yours is smaller."

At this Spain smirked and leaned forward. "Indeed, it is smaller, but I can go longer with it, while you're tired after one go, you devolved barbarian."

The Dane growled. "You trying to start something, bucko?"

Spain growled back, and you could see the sparks between the two. "Maybe I am, you club swinging caveman."

The two continued to glare for a little while, before falling apart laughing. Wiping a tear from his eye, Denmark grinned at Spain and thumped him on the shoulder.

"That was awesome, man. I haven't done that in a while; I kinda missed it."

Spain grinned back. "Same here, Thias; same here." Their camaraderie was broken when someone outside the little quartet coughed and suddenly the two conquering nations found themselves subject to two heated glares and a pair of horrified eyes.

"Pardon me, but what the_ bloody hell_ were you two_ talking _about?" England was obviously trying to maintain his composure, but his face was a very interesting shade of red. Behind him, Sweden was also glaring at the two while Finland stared at them as if they had been discussing the difference of using blood instead of body paint for demonic rituals. Denmark blinked at the three uncomprehendingly, before grinning.

"We were comparing axes, obviously." Then, as if struck by inspiration, the Dane turned and looked at the conquistador who seemed just as confused as he was. "Hey, maybe we should get an outsiders' point of view." When Spain shrugged in agreement, the Nordic nation grinned and turned back to the three disturbed nations. "Okay, we're gonna show you our axes, and then you have to decide which is better."

Those words seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back. England's face darkened even more before he stuttered out an excuse and ran away. Sweden might have glared more, if he wasn't to busy staring in shock at the now unconscious Finland that had fainted in his arms only seconds ago.

While the two clueless nations blinked at the scene in confusion, China laughed from his spot behind them next to a blushing and staring Canada.

"Ah, the joys of ignorance." He murmured.

After saying this, the lunch break came to an end, and everyone returned to their seats. Some of the differences were noticeable, with England blushing an interesting magenta color, Finland was still passed out, Sweden was still glaring, and Spain and Denmark were passing notes, but everything was still sane. For now.

'Why can't things be simple?' Canada wondered. But he knew the answer: simplicity would never be as enjoyable as the complex friendship he felt forming between him and the most unlikely nations ever to understand him.

* * *

While both Denmark and Spain are intelligent, I can see those two having moments of ignorance.

The Battle-Axe comparison was inspired by a conversation I had with Celestial Coffee-Can.

Please Review.

Ja ne!


	3. Never Piss Off Spain

Don't own Hetalia

Notes:

James - Alaska

Katy - California

Hunter - Texas

Christopher - Nevada

Warning: OOC Spain

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and I would especially like to thank Celestial Coffee-Can, for talking to me about the story, which kept me interested and focused enough to update.

Never Piss Off Spain

* * *

Matthew sighed as he approached the figure curled up on his couch.

"James. It's 7 in the morning. What are you…" Canada trailed off as he saw the small state turn to look at him, his bloodshot eyes very noticeable on the boy's pale face.

Following Matthew in appearance more than his American father, James had a slender, androgynous face with slightly long pale blond hair. His normally crystal blue gaze had been tinted red from what appeared to be crying. Looking over his nephew one more time, Canada picked up the phone and called the first person that came to mind.

"Hey, Yao, I'm sorry I'm calling so early but can you come over?" Matthew heard the voice on the other line chuckle before responding.

"Matthew, it's 7 in the evening over here. It's certainly not early." The Canadian blushed and stuttered.

"O-oh. My mistake." As the voice on the other end chuckled again, the nation thought of something. "Hey, could you call Spain as well? James only comes over crying when Alfred's being an idiot or when the other states make fun of him, and it would be nice to have more people over to make James feel better."

"That sounds fine. He'd probably be quite happy to come over; it's only one in the afternoon in Madrid." China then hung up, and Matthew turned to Alaska.

"More people will be visiting soon, James. I'll make some coffee." James nodded and lied back on the couch, staring blankly at the TV that wasn't even on. As Canada finished with the coffee, someone knocked on the door. Walking over, Canada opened the door and wasn't surprised to see the two older nations at the front.

"Please come in." Canada led the two into the living room and when they caught sight of the distraught state, the two newcomers are quick to find a spot near him. Canada moved to sit on the couch and put Alaska's head on his lap, while China sat on the other side of the state and began to softly rub his back comfortingly. With no other place to go, Spain sat on the ground in front of the couch and held the arctic state's hand reassuringly.

Canada started the questioning. "What wrong, James? Did one of the states treat you badly?" His nephew sniffled for a second before answering in a broken voice.

"Not just one. Three of them were picking on me because I had a woman from my land try to become the next vice-president. Well, two of them did, and the other one kept laughing at me." Canada looked intently at him, not noticing Spain stiffen, a thoughtful and somewhat angered look on his face.

"Who were they?" The answer came quickly and Spain's grip tightened slightly on Alaska's hand as the names were revealed.

"Texas and Nevada were making fun of me, and California was the one laughing." A loud growl ripped through the air, and Spain stood up, anger clouding his usually cheerful face.

"How dare they? How dare those brats act like the spoiled rotten little states I told them never to become! If they were still my kids, I'd have a switch on them faster than they can blink!" The Spaniard furiously rifled through his pockets and pulled out his cell phone, pushing the buttons on it so fast his fingers were a blur. When the person on the other side picked up, Antonio began speaking quickly to the other.

"Christopher, I want you, Katy, and Hunter to get your snot-nosed little asses over to Canada's home in Ottawa in an hour. If you're not here in time, so help me God, I will beat you three like dusty blankets. Is that understood?" Without waiting for a response, the furious Spaniard hung up and began pacing, cursing quietly to himself in Spanish as Alaska and Canada stared at him in stunned silence while China looked on grimly.

Arriving 15 minutes before the hour was up, the three states entered the house, coming face to face with two things that ensured them that this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit: the first being an angry Spain who looked ready to beat them with the nearest heavy object, the second being a still teary and confused Alaska. Katy summed up their thoughts with one word:

"Shit."

Spain narrowed his eyes at them before focusing on Hunter. "Despite America's beliefs, you were not raised in a barn, Texas. Take off the hat before I take it off for you."

Swallowing at the silent threat, Texas yanked the cowboy off of his head and nervously gripped the brim. "W-what's going on, Dad?" Spain remained silent for a second, taking in his other two children's forms, before staring at Christopher pointedly. Paling slightly, the boy quickly took off his "I Love Las Vegas" cap and hid it behind his back. Nodding slightly, Spain began.

"I was rather caught off guard when this afternoon a friend of mine called me. Apparently, his nephew was being treated badly by a few states. Imagine my _surprise_," Spain stressed the last word as his former children continued to grow paler as realization began to set in, "when I find out that the states treating James badly were all once my charges." Spain sighed before finishing with a disappointed tone, ignoring the flinch that followed his words. "I expected better out of you three. Honestly, were any of your people close to vice-presidency in the first place this year? Are you really so petty as to take out your jealousy on your brother because one of his people stood up for what she believed in?"

Spain sighed again before looking all of them straight in the eye. "I expect you three to apologize to Alaska _now_, and if I catch wind of you three doing anything like this again, I will find you and make you wish you had never set a _toe_ out of line. Is that clear?"

Looking nervously and guiltily at the man who raised them first, the three bowed their heads. "Yes, father."

"Good." Spain rubbed his face before smiling tiredly at China. "Hey, Yao, could you make me some tea? I have one hell of a headache right now." China nodded and stood gracefully, ignoring the chastised nations as he walked into the kitchen with Spain following him.

With their first father's words still hanging over them, the three states approached the couch. California was the first to speak up. "I'm sorry, Alaska. I shouldn't have laughed at you. I think it's cool that a woman from your state tried for vice-presidency." She finished with a small smile at Alaska who gave her a slightly teary smile back. She then turned, her yellow sundress flaring slightly, and elbowed Nevada, who stepped forward some.

"I'm sorry too, James. I shouldn't have said anything. I was just being an idiot." Alaska nodded in acceptance before turning to the last state. Texas looked around for a second, feeling an awkward weight pressing on him. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm sorry I was bein' an asshole, Alaska. We states gotta stick together; if we don't look after each other, who will?" Alaska accepted their apologies with a small nod and soon the four reconciled states left to go bond ("Last one to the casino pays!" "Come back here, you card shark!"), leaving a somewhat stunned Canada sitting on the couch staring at the door.

China came in minutes later with a calmer Spain smiling brightly holding a mug of tea following behind him. The two sat on the couch with Matthew and the room was silent for five minutes before Yao spoke up. "Have you learned anything from this, Matthew?"

There was a pause, before the Canadian answered, "Yeah; never piss off Spain."

* * *

Personally, I think Spain had every right to get mad at them. Some people might see him as OOC in this, but I think he's just being an angry and disappointed father.

All of the states I used besides Alaska were once territories Spain controlled. (I think)

Please review.

Ja ne!


	4. Suspicions

I don't own Hetalia.

I would like to thank every one who reviewed. I would also like to thank Celestial Coffee-Can as part of this was inspired by a conversation we had on a forum.

Suspicions

* * *

After a few weeks of observation, Arthur Kirkland came to a conclusion.

The nation of Denmark, who goes by the name of Matthias, has allied himself with Spain and the two were trying to claim Canada's land as their own.

It just seemed so odd; at every meeting, Matthew would enter the room and be tackled into a hug by an over-enthusiastic Spaniard, who would then herd the quiet nation to the second most hyperactive nation around them, both ignoring the furious glare that seemed to originate somewhere near the Italies. The large Dane would then get up and hug both of the approaching nations before setting them down and talk a mile a minute to them.

He wasn't very worried about Spain; he beat him often enough before, he could do it again. But Denmark worried him. Throughout all of the years that the two have known each other, there were very few times that the Briton nation ever won a battle against the Dane. There was something else too, something darker.

With his understanding of the magical world, England saw that the Nordic nation seemed to be cloaked in black and blue magic. When he walked by, magic brushed against him like waves of water; when he grinned, the room grew warmer as the magic around him pulsed; England could see why, though he clearly resisted his presence, Norway didn't continuously push him away; the magic the Dane buzzed with could give anyone with magic sensitivity something close to a high.

But it was the darker magic that scared England. Sometimes, when the Briton looked at the Nordic nation, he saw an image appear behind him. The ghostly image took the form of a man who, when the Dane sat down, would wrap his arms around the man and seemed to chuckle. Then, as if sensing the gaze directed on him, the man would look up, and England would lock eyes with the ghost man; green eyes glaring into equally green eyes.

When this happened, Arthur would feel the world around him fade away, and instead would only feel an aching coldness around and within him. He would try to move, but then he would realize that he's being chained down to a boulder. Shivering uncontrollably, England would still as arms wrapped around him. Then a ghostly voice would whisper in his ear.

"This, little mage is my home. It's been my unwilling home for ages, and it will continue to be my home until the world falls apart around you. Do not interfere when I visit Denmark; he is one of the few that entertain me and want me around him. If you get in the way, I assure you, the consequences will not be…pleasant."

And just like that, the world would snap back into order, and England would come face to face with a concerned Denmark. "You okay, Artie? You looked a little bit out there." Shrugging off the Dane's concern, Arthur would look around, and relax some when he realized that the ghost man is gone.

Breaking himself from these thoughts, England looked at the four in front of him: France, Romano, Iceland and Norway were sitting in one of England's offices while Arthur stood in front of them. Sighing slightly, the Briton began.

"I called you four here for one real reason: seemingly out of nowhere, Canada began spending a large amount of time with Denmark and Spain. I was wondering if any of you know why." Francis was the first to respond, though he started by giving an infuriatingly casual shrug that made England clench his teeth so as not to hit him.

"I am sorry, mon Angleterre. I don't know why mon petite Mathieu is hanging out with Antoine. When I asked Espange about it, he just said that he scolded some of his former states that had been treating Alaska badly and Mathieu was grateful." Romano snorted at that.

"Please! That bastard couldn't scold anyone to save his life! He's probably going to be perverted if you don't stop him soon." England decided to ignore the irate Italian for now; he's been in an irritable mood for a while now, and he could easily be trying to take his frustration out on the currently absent Spaniard. Which was unusual; Romano often preferred to show his displeasure while the Spanish nation was around. In fact, now that he thought about it, Spain hadn't been anywhere near Romano recently; if he wasn't with Canada or Denmark, then he was talking quietly with China and Russia. England would have to look into that later.

Norway gave an annoyed huff before speaking up. "I am not quite sure why he started now, but I am not surprised Denmark has 'adopted' Canada. The nation is young, shy, and part of the Arctic Council. Denmark loves tending to nations. But what does stun me is that he has been completely ignoring all of the other Nordics." While he looked very nonchalant about this, there was a tenseness around him that seemed very unusual.

England guessed that, without having the Dane's magic around him, Norway probably felt like a human who had been taking an addictive substance for a while, only for the substance to be ripped away from him all of a sudden. So, to put it bluntly, he was going through a Denmark withdrawal.

Iceland gave a small sniff, and nodded his head. Though it wasn't as obvious, Iceland also seemed on edge. Since he's often around his brother, he is, by default, around Denmark a lot as well. He's probably going through a milder withdrawal compared to his brother.

England frowned before continuing. "Should I be concerned that Denmark and Spain are near Matthew so much?" France hesitated for a second, before nodding slightly.

"While I don't think they will do anything, it would not hurt to make sure Mathieu is okay with what they're doing." England nodded, before looking at the others. Iceland ignored him, but Norway shrugged casually.

"While I do not know what he is doing, I don't think Denmark is stupid enough to be thinking of attacking a nation that is protected by so many people." England frowned again; that was a yes from France, a no from Norway, and Iceland didn't seem to have an opinion. Romano screeched and jumped to his feet.

"Of course you should be concerned! That bastard Spagna is all over Canada! He can't be trusted!" England honestly wasn't sure if he should listen to Romano's opinion, because it was quite clear that he was angrier with Spain more than anything else.

Rolling his eyes, England came to a decision. "Okay; I'll keep an eye on them. But honestly, what could Denmark possibly do that would be worrisome?"

* * *

"Okay Matthew, today we'll be teaching you how to transform into a dog." Canada blinked for a second before simply staring at the now questionably sane Dane.

"….What?" Behind the two, Spain was laughing at the confusion while China simply smiled at them. They were all circled in a clearing, and the grass was soft underneath their feet.

"Matthew, most nations naturally wield magic. Many are not aware of it, some forget, and others…"

"Are so bad they can't conjure a glass of water." Matthias ended China's sentence bluntly and behind him Spain laughed even harder. The Dane continued. "There are a few people who are born without it, but if they conquer a place that has magic, they absorb that land and place's magic. Take Spain for example," at this Denmark walked to Antonio and clasped a hand on his shoulder, "when he first started out, Spain was magically _retarded_. When he took over the Mayans, Aztecs and Incas, he gained all of their ancient magic. Now he's scary good at Latin rituals." Antonio grinned sheepishly, and playfully pushed his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not the one who gives people highs by hugging them!" Looking at the baffled Canadian, Spain laughed again. "This guy has so much magic if you're around him for too long or hug him you start relaxing a lot and feeling really good. He's like a walking drug to anyone near him." Spain pushed the Dane closer to Canada. "Show him."

Grinning, Denmark walked closer to the Canadian, and hugged him tightly.

Immediately after he did that, a rush of heat flowed through Matthew's body. The heat traveled to every part of him, and the Canadian gasped as all the pain and stress he felt that day melted away and the warmth seemed to take its place. The young nation's mind grew hazy, and when Denmark let go, the Nordic nation still had to support his shoulders so that he didn't fall flat on his face.

Matthew groaned, and opened his eyes blearily to see Denmark grinning at him. "Wow." He muttered and the Nordic nation and Spain laughed as he regained his composure.

"Now then, back to the transformation." Matthias didn't waste any time to explain what they were doing. "Since we are merely representations of our people and land, one of the easiest magic techniques is transforming our bodies. Dogs have for years been connected to humans on an emotional level. It will be easier to transform into dogs from your nation, but you can transform into others. For example, I can transform into a German shepherd, but it'll be easier to transform into a Broholmer, which is a dog from my land. Do you understand everything so far?" Matthew nodded. The Dane grinned and gestured to Spain. "Watch."

Smiling the Spaniard closed his eyes and slowly began to glow. Then, in a quick flash of light, he was gone, and in his place a shepherd dog wagged his tail like a hyperactive child.

Denmark then looked to Matthew. "Okay. I want you to close your eyes. Start thinking about a dog from your land, and focus as much as you can on it. Try to change your magic to look like the dog." Nodding, the Canadian closed his eyes and did as he said. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking up at Denmark, who was grinning even wider. Soon however a confused look took over his face.

"Hey Yao, what kind of dog is he?" Smiling, the ancient nation walked up a started to pet the dog morphed Canadian.

"He's a Tahltan bear dog. They're extinct now." The Dane nodded.

"Got it. Hey, could you be our look out while we teach Matthew?" The Chinese man nodded, and Denmark closed his eyes. In another flash of light, he was gone, replaced by a pointer like dog.

Panting happily, Spain jumped forward and started nipping and pushing the newest transformer. Baring his teeth in a happy grin, the Dane started nipping back and soon both were play fighting while Canada watched for a little while before eagerly joining in, tackling both of them in his haste. Making small, huffing laughs, the two quickly brought Canada into their game and it took some hours before the three grew tired.

When they finished playing, Denmark raised his head, and a howl erupted from his throat. The other two joined in, and once the song ended, the three turned back into their human forms.

"Well, that was fun, huh?" Smiling, Spain and Canada nodded. The Dane looked at Matthew and grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Matthew."

Matthew's smile widened. "Thanks." He then paused and a sheepish expression flitted over his face. "Hey, Matthias?" the Dane looked at him confused, "Can I have another hug?"

Around him, Spain and China laughed as Denmark chuckled and opened his arms. "Sure."

* * *

Music listened to while thinking of the dog part: Two Worlds by Phil Collins, Welcome by Phil Collins, Strangers like Me by Phil Collins and We Are One from the Lion King soundtrack. Yes, I went through a big Disney addiction while thinking of this.

Does anyone know who the ghost man was? You're welcome to guess.

Their dog forms:

Denmark – Hertha Pointer. I wanted a form that wasn't too large, and he could run easily in. My first choice, a Broholmer, is too large and doesn't look like it could run far before passing out from heat exhaustion.

Canada – Tahltan Beat Dog. I thought it would fit Canada's invisibleness to favor the form of a dog that is extinct, or disappeared from the world.

Spain – Basque Shepherd Dog. This type of dog seemed really hyper to me, so I think it would fit him. My other choice was an Ibizan Hound, but that dog doesn't seem like it last very long in a fight, even a play fight.

Well, it looks like Romano's getting jealous! Not even Norway is all that happy with this. Please review and tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	5. Family and GrecoJapan Problems

I don't own Hetalia

Names:

Dong-Sun – North Korea (Celestial Coffee-Can gave me the name. It means Eastern Integrity in Korean)

Family and Greco-Japan Problems

* * *

Having lived for thousands of years, China has learned to expect some interesting things from some people.

"They're getting suspicious." His lips twitching into a smile, Yao turned to look at Spain. The Spaniard's arms were around a sitting Russia's neck, his chin resting on Ivan's head, and though he sported a sad pout, Antonio's green eyes were shining with amusement.

"Who's getting suspicious about what, Antonio?" The fake pout finally broke and a wide grin appeared on Spain's face.

"I think England thinks me and 'Thias are plotting to attack Matteo." Grin widening, Spain tightened his arms around Russia and leaned forward. "Do I really seem that evil?"

China couldn't help but smirk and fake a serious look. "Well, you do have a rather sinister glint in your eye. I can't say I'd trust you with _my_ child."

Spain let go of Ivan to grasp the front of his chest. "Your words wound me, Yao."

China chuckled and shook his head. "I wish."

Antonio pouted at this and hugged Ivan again. "You hear how mean Yao's being to me, Ivan?"

The Russian smiled in response. "Spain wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose, da?"

Spain grinned and ruffled Ivan's hair. "That's what I'm saying!" For a second something flickered in Spain's eyes, and he seemed to grimace, before it disappeared.

China had noticed, however, and frowned slightly. "Is everything alright, Antonio?"

Spain continued to smile and ran his fingers through Russia's hair. "My economy hasn't been the best recently. I think I'll recover, but Portugal's visiting soon and he'll want to take care of me."

Yao nodded in response. "I've met your brother. Will there be any problems?"

Spain continued to smile but let go of Russia. "Not if Romano doesn't appear."

China frowned at this. "Do they really dislike each other so much?"

Antonio shrugged casually. "They're kind of like North and South Korea, and those two certainly don't get along." Though reluctant to agree, Yao nodded as he thought of his youngest brother, who was rather sullen around others but would act very affectionate when he saw his aniki. Seeing as no one needed his attention right now, Yao let his mind wander.

* * *

"_Aniki, did I have a mom or dad?" Blinking, Yao looked at his youngest sibling. North Korea was looking up at him, curiosity and happiness shining in his eyes. He was dressed in silk breeches and shirt, and his dark hair was tied in a long braid._

_Smiling, China opened his arms, and North Korea quickly ran to cuddle with him. Smiling at the small nation, China began to speak. "Back when I was still rather young, I had two sisters and a brother. All of them were your parents: Silla, Bakje, and Gongryeo. Gongryeo was a stern boy who secretly loved to play pranks. Bakje was your mother more than Silla, and she liked spending time with me, Silla was more brother's mother."_

_Yao didn't notice the north Korean's eyes darken at the mention of his older twin. "She was very enthusiastic and playful. Now that I think about it, Silla and Vakje fought very often. I never learned why, though. Anyways, they lived for sometime, but eventually war tore them apart. Then you and your brother were formed."_

_Smiling gently at the smaller nation, China hugged him closer and the two fell to a comfortable silence._

_

* * *

_

Breaking off from his memories, China watched as Spain awoke from his reverie and grin when Canada appeared. Smile, China shooed the again-happy nation off and watched as the Spaniard tackled the younger nation in welcome. Looking away from the two, China turned in the direction of his blood family.

Taiwan was talking quietly with Vietnam, both females looking rather content. Instead of bothering either of his brothers, South Korea was talking with Hungary, both sporting bright grins (Yao had to repress a shudder at that). And Japan – China frowned.

Japan was talking to Turkey, and while this wasn't unusual, there was no sign of Greece at all near them. That wasn't reassuring – China liked the calm Greek, he was relaxing and it was refreshing to see someone so protective of Japan. Looking around the meeting room, China caught sight of Greece.

His frown deepened.

The Grecian had his head on his crossed-over arms and was staring at Japan and Turkey; but it was his eyes that made China so solemn. Greece's eyes were a stormy grey-green, but rather than anger, his eyes were filled with resignation.

China stood up then and looked at Russia – only to find the sear empty. A quick scan of the room showed Russia in an argument with America. Smiling slightly at the sight, China began to walk over to the upset Greek.

While approaching the Mediterranean nation, China didn't notice a pair of black eyes catch his movement, before they widened and just as quickly narrowed in anger.

After the meeting, China was relaxing at his home with North Korea when Japan approached his house. Looking out the window, China smiled at seeing his little brother outside.

He turned to North Korea. "Dong-Sun, could you let Kiku in?" nodding, Dong-Sun walked to the door, the smile on his face replaced with a scowl by the time Japan saw him. Frowning the North Korean let Japan in. "What do you want, Nihon?"

Ignoring the other's displeasure, Japan bowed slightly. "I would like to speak with Yao-niisan." Making an irritated sound, Dong-Sun began walking to the sitting room, Japan following behind him. They both entered to find China sitting at one end of the small table in the middle of the room.

While Kiku took the seat directly across from China, Dong-Sun continued until he was sitting beside Yao. Once the room was enveloped in silence for a little while, China spoke. "Kiku. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Japan leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "I would like to ask you something." China smiled at this and nodded slightly.

"Ask away." Without the others noticing, Japan's hands clenched, and his eyes gained a steely glint. "What are your intentions with Greece?"

* * *

China blinked in a rare moment of surprise before confusion took over. "I have no intentions with Heracles."

Nails digging into his palms Japan grit his teeth and continued to stare at China. "Then why were you talking to him?"

China responded, eyes trained warily on his brother. "He seemed upset. I simply wanted to make sure he was okay."

Japan's eyes flared up even more at this and his hand slowly crept to rest on his katana. "He is fine."

China frowned and, unnoticed, North Korea drew a small dagger from his boot. "That's not what he told me. I'm sorry Kiku, but right now, Heracles needs me to be there for him." Letting out a growl, Kiku unsheathed his katana and lunged at Yao – only to be blocked by Dong-Sun as he guarded his eldest brother from the furious man.

Not bothered by the North Korean's interference, Japan spoke again, and despite his impassive face his voice left no doubt of his anger. "Greece does not need you. He may need me, but he will _never_ need you. Greece is _mine_."

* * *

...I like it. Writing a possessive Japan was fun. I've had this finished for a while, but I was taking some time typing it up (it was written in a journal during school).

All of the stuff with Silla, Bakje and Gongryeo is not true, i simply wrote them to fit my needs.

Please review.

Ja ne!


	6. Always

Don't own Hetalia.

Always

* * *

Canada couldn't stop hopping up and down excitedly as China waited beside him with a picnic basket. They were going to eat outside with Denmark, Russia, and Spain, but the last three haven't arrived yet.

The snap of a twig brought Canada's eyes up and Matthew watched as a swan flew down. As it drew lower to the ground, black and red lights wrapped around the bird. When they disappeared, Denmark stood grinning in the swan's place.

Matthias cheerfully clapped Matthew on the shoulder and looked to the side to see Russia walking up. "I guess we're ready to go then."

Canada looked startled at this declaration and shot Denmark a confused look. "What about Spain?"

"He went to a party. One of his kids just got a new president and he went to offer his congratulations." Canada nodded, and the four set off to the field.

* * *

Argentina smiled and straightened his tie nervously. A new leader had been elected and the party was making him uneasy. While the border nations were there, the farther north nations were there as well, and Argentina was not looking forward to seeing his President's reaction when Argentina was caught in a fist fight with Bolivia.

Scowling at the thought of Bolivia, Argentina looked around and caught sight of Uruguay, which made a smile break the frown he had been forming.

The border nation turned around, and upon seeing Argentina, ran over and hugged him, crying "Alejo!"

Argentina chuckled and hugged Uruguay back, mumbling, "It's nice to see you too, hermanito."

The smaller nation giggled happily and stepped back, smiling up at his older brother. "Congratulations, Alejo. I hope your President rules well and that you'll prosper once more."

Argentina ran a hand through his auburn hair and looked at Uruguay with one eye closed in a mock-lazy fashion. "I always prosper, Cielo. But thanks, I'm sure my leader appreciates the sentiment."

The brown-haired Uruguay giggled again, but if he was going to say something, it was forgotten as his eyes locked onto someone behind Argentina. His eyes sparkled brightly, and Alejo watched as he ran past him and tackled the other person, shouting "Papa!"

Alejo's blue eyes widened, and he followed Cielo's path to see that it was indeed Spain who was hugging Uruguay back, his emerald eyes soft. Those emerald eyes looked up then, and when the two met, Argentina felt an ache he didn't even know was in his chest lessen and a part of his mind hum contentedly.

His father had returned to congratulate him and wish him well. He had missed papa España. When Spain drew closer, Alejo started to fiddle with his cuffs before stopping himself; it was just Spain. He shouldn't be nervous.

Argentina grew tense when a pair of arms appeared around him, but that tension melted away as a softly accented "Alejo" echoed in his ears. He hugged the other back, and inside he felt a part of him release a happy cry, but outside he murmured back, "Antonio."

Spain slowly stepped back after hugging for a moment, and circled the smiling Argentina. He stopped in front of Alejo again, and his smile didn't waver as he said fondly, "You have grown so much, Alejo. I'm proud to see who you've become. I hope you continue to prosper, and I'll assist you should times require it."

Alejo felt his face grow warm as he smiled and was about to respond when a more lively tango song took place and beat into the room. Not really noticing, Argentina began to tap along with the beat quietly and swayed slightly with the rhythm. Spain watched him move for a second and when he saw an opening in Alejo's moves, Antonio lunged out and pulled Argentina into a fast moving tango.

When startled blue eyes locked onto his, Antonio only smiled and whispered, "Is it so surprising that I want to dance in honor of a new beginning for you? Baila con migo, Alejo."

Nothing could stop the smile that stretched over Argentina's face as he took the submissive dancing role and drew closer to Spain. The dance started slowly before the two grew used to one another, and they quickly picked up speed to where they moved fluidly across the floor; people stopped what they were doing to watch the two nations redefine their bonds.

Argentina himself couldn't even note the people's reactions; he was too caught up in Antonio's movements. All Alejo could think was 'Spain, movement and closeness and Spain'. Opening his eyes (he hadn't even realized he had closed them), Alejo looked up and blue clashed with green.

Green. Green like emeralds on temple thrones and serpents that hold the sun in the sky. Green like rolling, rocking ocean waves and trees that grasp desperately at clouds. Green like warm summer hills that sleep and smile. Green like Spain. Green like Antonio.

As the serpent drew in the blue sky and held it in place, the dance continued, spinning and turning the need to become closer and closer. Finally, the song ended and Alejo looked around in a daze as their audience clapped politely. Spain drew Argentina into one more hug, and Alejo rested his head on Antonio's shoulder with a sigh.

Every time he saw Spain, Alejo remembered why it had felt so good when he was a colony of Spain. But he also remembered, with each meeting with Spain, that Antonio would love him no matter what. "I'll support you, hijo," Spain whispered, "always."

Always. Alejo smiled and hugged Antonio tighter.

That sounded pretty nice.

* * *

Canada sat beside China on a grassy hill in an open field, sunlight streaming around them and two nations wrestling in the field grass. The two play fighting were Denmark and Russia, their movements unrestrained and their faces joyful.

Canada was watching the two from beside China, looking both nervous and excited as he watched them like a hockey game. China on the other hand was calmly drinking tea from a thermos and looking the two with a small smile.

"So, what were you were saying before, do you think Greece will be joining us?" Yao looked over at Canada and shook his head gently.

"No. I saw Japan after the meeting, and he was very unhappy with my interference. I think the two will get back together soon."

Canada nodded with relief. "I hope they do. I saw Greece during the meeting and he looked really sad."

* * *

Greece had been dreaming of flying with the wings of a phoenix when he felt the weight resting on top of him shift. He cracked one bleary green eye open before the second one followed. Amber-green eyes looked back at him, followed by an urgent meow.

Greece sat up obediently and the cat settled in his lap. "Zanthium," he yawned, "what's wrong?" A shuffling sound in a corner of his room answered him and Greece snapped his eyes over there to meet a pair of black eyes looking back at him.

The eyes widened and a familiar gasp destroyed any tension building. Greece felt his body relax immediately and narrowed his eyes to get a better view of his friend. "Nihon? What's going on?"

"Greece-san." The short greeting didn't bother the Grecian, since he has been friends with Japan long enough to understand his quiet nature, but his tone was off. He didn't sound happy; was something wrong?

While he was looking at Japan, the Asian nation seemed to steel himself before speaking. "Why were you talking with China, Greece-san?"

Greece frowned at the odd question but still answered. "He saw that I looked unhappy and told me I was welcome to join him and the others if I felt too lonely."

"Don't join him."

The demand was abrupt, but Greece didn't look bothered, only confused. "Why not? I am lonely, and you're too busy talking with Turkey to care of my whereabouts."

"That's not true. I…I do care when you're not there. I do."

"Then you do not have a good way of expressing it, even silently like you often do. We can continue speaking of this tomorrow." Greece then laid back on the bed, his cats moving to surround him again. The room was silent again, and Greece was almost certain that Japan had left, when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a small body pressed against his own.

Heracles looked in shock at the small Asian nation in his arms, and listened closely when he heard Kiku murmur into his neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Don't leave me, onegai, I don't want you to leave. Gomenasai, gomenasai."

Greece looked at Japan's eyes and saw that the sclera of Japan's eyes was an irritated red. Has he really been that stressed? Japan had stopped speaking by now, worry reducing him to unintelligible whimpers, but his grip only seemed to tighten.

Greece finally sighed and wrapped has arms around Kiku's waist, pulling him into a more comfortable position. Japan relaxed at feeling Heracles' warmth around him and the whimpers slowly died down.

Greece nuzzled the top of Japan's head soothingly and slowly let one hand reach under Japan's shirt and run firmly down Kiku's spine. The dark-eyed nation relaxed even more and rested his head on Greece's chest, where he could hear Heracles' heartbeat.

"We will continue to talk of this tomorrow." Japan tightened his hold for a moment and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Nihon." Greece kissed Japan's forehead, and Japan closed his eyes and fell asleep. "I'll always forgive you."

* * *

Denmark was breathing heavily by the end of the day, bruises decorating his arms and legs in a morbidly artistic way. Canada was laughing a little as the adjusted the ice pack on the Dane's head, and scolded him for complaining about the pain. "It's your fault." he cheerfully (sadistically to Denmark) reminded him. "The next time you want to jump someone from a tree, make sure the branch can support your weight, eh?"

Russia bowed his head nearby, looking remorseful and amused at the bruises he himself had. "I am sorry, papa."

Denmark turned to him and grinned. "Nah, Canada got it on the nose like usual. It's my fault, so there's no need for you to apologize, søn."

China watched from beside Canada and smiled at the two large, frozen nations bonding. "So where do you guys think we should go, aru?"

Matthias was the one to suggest the next place to go. "Can we go hiking to the northern part of Mattie's land one day? I really want to see the borealis again."

Canada looked at the Nordic nation in surprise. "You've seen the borealis, 'Thias?"

Denmark grinned at the North American nation. "Well, I am centuries old, but outside of that, I see it occasionally when I visit my boy Greenland. But, once upon a time, I used to take the other Nordic nations to watch it in their land when they were children. These days, Norway and Sweden barely look at me; much less let me come over to see the lights."

The story was rather saddening, and Denmark's bittersweet smile at the end of it only seemed to make it worse. It reminded everyone there what they were: nations avoided, ignored, or forgotten in favor of following the changing tides. The Nordics could be so callous to their former ruler, it was a surprise Denmark enjoyed his time with them.

Canada reached out and hugged Denmark close, and Russia did the same on Matthias' other side, and the two reminded him that he wasn't alone any more; he had a new family now. He had them.

"Of course we can see the lights at my place, 'Thias. I haven't gone hiking in a while."

"You're a good søn, Mattie." Denmark ruffled Canada's hair, and they all knew that Matthias understood.

And he couldn't be happier with them.

* * *

Notes:

Swan: the national animal of Denmark is the Mute Swan.

Black and red lights: *shrug* Denmark's color scheme in my mind.

My Spanish teacher is from Argentina, and he told me that there is a tension between Argentina and Bolivia similar to America and Mexico in regards to immigration problems. He also said that Uruguay is like Argentina's little brother, as they copy almost everything the Argentine do. He joked that the only difference between the two people would be how they stir their coffee.

Just for kicks, I'll tell you guys in what order I originally wrote the parts of this chapter (like, when inspiration hit me, and I simply wrote it down): Spain, (the newest chapter to Dark Days), Greece, then the small insertion with the other four, the intro with the other four and then, after I typed it all down in the correct order, I didn't think I wrote enough and added that last part online. Three cheers for ADHD!

Please review.

Ja ne!


	7. Quiet Like the Snow

Don't own Hetalia.

Aaron – Greenland

Quiet Like the Snow

* * *

The day Matthias planned to leave for seeing the Borealis with Matthew, Antonio, Yao and Ivan, he was startled into stopping at his own doorway as Sweden and Norway stood before him.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked smiling; it was so rare for him to see them at all, even with his previous constant pestering, so any visit from them was unexpected and cherished.

Sweden looked Denmark dully, like the question was rather stupid to ask. "W' c'me t' seeya." He said slowly.

Matthias rolled his eyes good-naturedly and reached out, hugging Norway but knowing it would be a pointless (and probably painful) effort to try and do so with the taller man. "I can see that," he bantered back, "but _why_? None of you like to – or would ever – visit me of your own free will."

Sweden looked for help from Norway, but the shorter blonde had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths, so the taller of the two assumed the other was trying to restrain his anger at the oldest one there. So he instead just shrugged at his former ruler.

Matthias sighed, used the two taciturn blondes and their silent ways. He smiled and walked towards them, making the two back up (though he did have to carefully push Norway back by his shoulders when he didn't bother to move or open his eyes). "Well," he began, "I would love to just stay here and stare as silently at you two as you both seem content to do to me, but I am expected elsewhere; maybe some other time."

Both frowned at him at that, but Norway still refused to open his eyes. He did however ask, "Why? Where are you expected?"

Matthias' smile morphed into a bright grin at the question, and he responded eagerly, not seeing Norway leaning toward him subtly. "Mattie invited me and a few more people over to see the Aurora Borealis, so I was heading out to meet up with them!"

Sweden's eyes widened at that, and Norway's opened with a snap as his features flushed with anger. "_Hva_? You've _never_ seen the Borealis without at least one of the Nordics with you!"

Denmark blinked, startled. "Well ya, but none of you wanted me anywhere near you after you guys got independence, so I just thought –"

"_No you didn't!_"

"Norge…"

"You weren't thinking _at all_! How can you go to something like this without _us_? Without _me_? You've been giving all these other northern countries your attention, and completely snubbing _us_, your _family_!"

Denmark tensed at that and leaned forward, uncaring of how Norway didn't even bother giving any space between them. "You have all refused me multiply, constantly, whenever I asked to visit and see the lights with any of you. You have all rejected me, time and time again, and any claim I make about us being a family." His eyes softened, before he turned to lock the door, facing away from them. "I love you Norge, I really do, but Mattie and Ivan are good sønner, and I won't have you saying such cruel things about them near me."

"That's it, then?" Norway's voice was brittle. "They're your _sons_ now, huh? What does that make me and the other Nordics?"

Denmark frowned. "I offered all of you the same thing, but all of you rejected it –"

"That's because I don't want to be your _sønn_! Jeg ønsker å være…" Norway stopped, and looked away.

Sweden watched the two in front of him, his face impassive, if grudgingly understanding.

Matthias smiled without any real happiness behind it, and bent down, kissing Norway's forehead gently. "Du vil altid have mit hjerte, Norge. I just sometimes need a place to go and people to fix it when you break it." He then turned and walked off.

Once he was out of sight of the two, he looked to the direction of his tallest son's house and took a few steps forward. Black and red strands of magic crept up along his body, and when they faded a Mute Swan stood in his place, before taking off.

* * *

Alfred looked up and frowned around his cheeseburger as the doorbell rang, his disapproval of someone one intruding on the time he spent with his brother obvious. "Mattie," he started slowly, looking over at his startled brother across the couch from him, "were you expecting someone else today?"

"I wasn't at this particular moment; in a few hours, yes, but not now. One moment." Matthew stood up to answer the door and Alfred listened attentively to the door opening, the cheeseburger in his hands still.

As soon as the door opened, a heavily accented voice rang out that had America jumping onto his feet instantly. "Ah, Matvey~! It is good to see you again, da?"

"It's good to see you too, Vanya, but what are you doing – ?"

"Oi, communist bastard! What are you doing here? Screw that, get away from Mattie!" Alfred pushed his younger brother behind him and away from the Russian, his fists raised defensively in front of him. Ivan frowned, not expecting the other North American country to be there, before smiling again.

"Well, well, if it isn't the capitalist pig! How is your debt doing?"

America snarled a harsh, "shut your mouth!" before Canada was able to get the two of them a proper distance from each other. The younger twin looked at Russia expectantly. "Is there something you need, Vanya?"

Ivan frowned one last time at America before focusing on his friend and brother-by-claim. "Spain fell ill and admitted to not being too fond of how high or cold we will be, so he decided to stay at his house with Portugal while we went to see the Lights. And Papa is with Aaron, so he will join us later, maybe with Aaron."

Canada nodded. "Got it, Spain is a no-show, and Denmark's at Greenway's house. I'll see you later tonight." Russia nodded his farewell, glared at America one last time (both actions being returned by their respective recipients), then turned and disappeared into the swirling snow.

America waited a moment, to make sure the silver-haired man was really gone, before swinging around to glare at his brother. "What was that all about? Where are you going later? What are the "Lights"? And what the hell was _he_ doing here?"

Matthew sighed and gave his brother a patient but strained smile. "He came to tell me stuff; hiking; the borealis, and I already answered that question earlier. Now let's get back to our visit, you have to go back to your country soon, alright Al?"

The American looked at him suspiciously a little longer, before shrugging. "Alright, I guess."

* * *

"Your banks are boiling in a hot tub in _hell_ right now, and you still refuse to give up your ligação with your former colonies or even me. I have to question your sanity, my dear irmão." The speaker wringed out a wet cloth before gently placing it on his older brother's forehead, who simply smiled and nuzzled his twin's hand.

"Hermanito, you know I could never do that. You might as well cut out mi corazón." Antonio gave his brother another hazy smile, before drifting to sleep. Portugal looked at him with soft turquoise eyes before turning away and running a hand through his longer hair in mock-exasperation.

"You're too much for me sometimes, 'Tonio. You really are." He then smiled. "That's probably why I love you so much, you idiot."

* * *

After Matthew managed to herd his brother out of the door, he sighed in relief before a tapping sound rattled through the small house from the kitchen. The blonde jogged to the room to see two black birds staring at him from outside the kitchen. He opened the window and the two birds, now revealed to him to be albatrosses, hopped in and perched on either ends of his table. Both were nearly all black except for white marks at the base of their beaks and under their eyes.

Suddenly, wisps of magic enveloped the two birds, one cocoon red and gold, the other purple and silver, and when they dissipated they revealed China and Russia sitting in the albatrosses' places.

"Sorry to be barging in like this," China apologized with an amused smile, Russia nodding in agreement.

Canada chuckled but waved their apologies away with a smile, happy to see the two of them again. He was about to ask them if Denmark was with them when another body, this one definitely human, slipped through the window as well, though with much less grace than the two birds had. Canada laughed with the others as Matthias flailed comically in an attempt to keep his balance, before succeeding and landing on the floor without injury.

A large black bird joined the blonde man, perching on his shoulder before giving the others in the room careful looks. At the nations' questioning looks, the Dane shrugged gently. "Aaron wanted to come, sort of," he explained, and the others nodded in acceptance.

They quickly set out after that, Aaron gliding among the trees and the group eagerly scaling the more mountainous terrain. They had gone a good distance by the time night fell and the borealis came out to dance across the sky. Aaron returned to Matthias' shoulder and all of them smiled and watched as the lights twirled through the sky. Canada, who had been standing a little to the right of Denmark, turned to ask him something, but stopped.

His smile still firmly in place, Matthias looked up into the sky, the lights reflecting off the tears that ran down his face mournfully.

Matthew turned away respectfully, but stood closer to the man to offer him companionship, as his surrogate father grieved for the lost connection to his original family. He stood at a crossroads now, his past glowing in front of him, his present standing beside him, and his future as hidden to him as the stars behind the lights.

Thousands of miles away, another group looked up and watched the lights cascading through the sky, all of them thinking about the man that would drag them out to see it, but who wasn't there with them, pushed away by their own foolishness.

And Norway, his face as impassive as ever, made a promise then. He would get Denmark back. He would make him understand.

_Jeg elsker deg, Danmark._

* * *

I finally got this blasted chapter out! I'm sorry I'm so bad at updating; I get distracted by life and other fandoms. Hopefully this will appease enough people. I personally like it. The fic may come to its conclusion soon, I'm not entirely sure. Does anyone else find how I write Denmark and Norway sad yet sweet? I just sometimes grow tired of Denmark having to be the one to push their relationship to the next level. Let Norway do it sometimes, I say.

Notes:

Norway's Strange Behavior - I mentioned in a previous chapter that Norway is suffering through "Denmark-withdrawal". He was getting his fix again *snciker*.

All of the Colors Used for their Magic – I just feel that those are the colors that work with them best.

Vanya – Russian nickname for "Ivan".

Matvey – The Russian equivalent of the name Matthew.

Portugal – I see Portugal as Spain's younger twin, since he came from Spain originally. He's usually the calmer of the two, is protective of his brother, but really dislikes South Italy.

Denmark, Russia, and Canada – I am aware that Denmark didn't discover Canada, and might not have founded the creation of Russia, but since he's the oldest Nordic, he considers them his sons in this. He has a father vibe to them.

Albatrosses – I looked up and found that Black Footed Albatrosses are naturally seen in both Russia and China, so they have no trouble transforming into them.

The Black Bird – Greenland was a Great Cormorant, which is also naturally found in Greenland.

I found people liked this chapter.

Please Review.

Ja ne!


End file.
